


My Bulging Squirt Gun (Monika X Flippy)

by Kohaku_3



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohaku_3/pseuds/Kohaku_3
Summary: Thank you for William Reed for co-writing this!!! soundcloud.com/boxwoodbeats





	My Bulging Squirt Gun (Monika X Flippy)

It was 6 o’clock in the evening. Flippy Doggenbottom was enjoying this nice evening with his bible and hot tea. He sunk into his leather armchair, under the warm light of his lamp, dipped in the outdoor sunset. He contemplated his blessings, running his beautiful playground in his God given district. He reached under his dusty green lamp for his Juul, and took one last rip. But the clouds were dwindling. He had run out of juice.   
His heart sunk, never had he felt so much emotional pain. The feeling shot right through his little blue heart. As he went through his stages of grief quickly, he reluctantly set down his bible and set out for more. He rises, and goes to his desk to grab another from his drawer. But on his laptop, he notices something.  
A gorgeous anime yandere with luminous green eyes was staring at him. He was dumbstruck, staring at the screen. “Doki! Doki!” it chanted. He doesn’t remember buying, installing, or even opening this game, but he knows one thing; he needs that girl. If he only had his squirt gun.  
Flippy ignores his juul deficiency and fixates only on her as he stoops into his chair. His paws instinctively fall on his keyboard and mouse, and he clicks “New game”. The chirpy music begins to fade and it transitions to a neighborhood. His supposed childhood friend, Sayori, runs up to him. “Heeyyyyyyyy!” She screams.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“Sayori?”   
Flippy should’ve done more for her…  
“Sayori????”  
Flippy gently opened the door.  
.  
.  
ş̵̛̘̫̥͔̾̈́̄̈́̌̓͟e̶̢̛̛̟̩̗̖͙̻̓͌̾̐͒̚r̴̡͉͕̫͖̰̝͊̑͐̓̎̈́͊̓̋͟͟ͅj̴̢̡͇͎̮̘͆͂͋̇̉̄͡i̧̨̛̛̩̳̖̩̝̒̍̈́̒͒͐̚͠t̨̧̧̢͎̗̐͌̿̔̑̈́̃̽̕͞ș̴̠͓̻̳̒̋̈́̃̌̊̕j͍̖̟͉̞̞͖͆̔́̅̈́͒͘͟͡į̨̠̪͇̼̏͌͗̈́̓̓̈́̚̚̚͟e͍̫̩̪̯̠̱͑̾̽͂̏̋̇̐r̵̛̫̹͖̝̼͋̓̅̔̕͘͞i̵̡͖͕͉͊̾̓͑̐̀͆̿͋̓ͅs̺̣̭͉̳͔͇͋̽͛̈́̈̔ȩ̶̥̗̰̯̫͓̦̥͖̿̑̏̑̍̐̓́i̳̜͔̻̘̞̳̗̳͙͆̀͒͌͐̄͠ę̬̖̗̟͚̈̉͑͌̊͢s̶͚̹͙̠̯͒̐̒̽͌̄͗͠͞r̷̻͍̠͙̀͆̅̐̿̓̕͜͜͞i̗̟̯̼̩̖̝͌̿̂̽̔͂̂͌͞͝i̷̠̳̤͈͚̫̗̾͛̈͛̏̓̽̉̚͝t̢̝͔͚̻̻̗̒̅̔̉̌̆͆̾̈͢ê̶̛̱̘̼̣̭̱̇̂͋̅̏̕͡ͅi̸̫̞͈̫̖̠̰̋̆̾͊̇͘͢͡͝ȗ̢͖̳̳̦͔͆̀͆͟͟͡͝e̵̢͈͇̰̭͖͍̓́͌͋̔̓̕͟͡ş̶̩͚͎͔̘̅̿̂͊͊̇͢ŗ͍̩̭̤̓̾̌͗̃͂̚͢͠į̵̗̭͓͚̰̩͚̈̉̌͂̚ͅů͕̟̳̬̜̪̒̔̃͜t̢̼̗̞̾̿̈̉̂̊̈͘͟͢͠͠ͅs̢̠̬̼͕͓̫͆̓͂̂͞ͅͅi̧̜͖̭̭̟͈͍͚̞͌̎̆̈̔̐͘͞s̜̟̺̻̼̰̐̇̆̒͂͠͠e̷̬̬͖͈̯̒͋̇̈́͆̄̇̔̃ḯ̵̳̭̞̪̰̏̐͆̾̒̓ŗ̶̝͇̤̱̬̰͉̥̿͌͛͂͘o̧̢̟̺̖̙̯͔͌̽̓͑͞î̷̤͚̳͎̤͎̜̹͗͑̽͡a̶͔͍͇̰̻͋̓̇̑̊͐̕͠o̡͓̪̝̠̝̘̼̘̿͌̾͛̔͑͛ị̢͈̝͍͉͌͊͒̉̿̒̃̓̚͜m̞̟̺̦̗͖̺̋̆͊̄̕͝͠͝ȯ̸̬͍̜͈̙̫̉̍̐̌̔́w̛̜͍̤͉̳̓̃͑̏͆͝ͅa̡̰͎̖̫͌͊̈́̏̽͢ō͇̹͔̞͓̓̓̾̑̚͠a̜̤̤̗͔͖̪̼͂͋͒̆̔́̚w̧̖̞̮͕̟̣̬͂̌͂̆̾̒̓̇̚͞o̡̝͔̩̼̟̱̰̓̎͌̑̔̈̓̃̚i̴̧̛̤̱̥̖͐̅̏͂̃͌̂͌͑ͅm̵͙͇͔̗̍̐̔̎͐̑̅͟͢͠ọ̷̝̮͍͓͎̤̘͐̾͆̉̍͐͋̊̓͘ͅͅį̬̭͇̔̉̋̒͒̍̂̒͢m̖̬̘̖̲͖͚̽͆̌̽͑͠͞ͅw̨̥͙͕̥͉̮̓̊͑̉͠e̛̮̗͔̳̭̝̥͗͊͂̈́͋͂̔r̮̣̳̺̥͇̭̪̅̉̂̓̋́̋͟t̷̛̪͍̫̹͚̱͂̋̽͋͋̊̐̾͐f̷͎̭̟̯̖͓͍͆̃͌̎͋͛̌̂̕g͎̲͎̬̜̝̀̑͗͌́̕͘ͅy̸̯̰̯̬̜̰̠̳̏̂́̄͘h͈̰̬̩̭̉̓̽̈̕͡͝ṳ̷̹̺͎̈͐̀̀͗͟͜i̩͖̥͉͎͋͆̿̀̋̈́̆̕̕j̰̪̦̱̓̌̆̊́͛̕͘͜k̷̞͍͉̖͙̓͊̈́͘͞͡i̢̢̬͕̠̳̬͈͈̔͋̎̇̉̑͞u̢̗̗̼͎̯̿̊͒̓͛͛͛̀̋͘ḧ̵̨̛͇̯̝̅̑̂̚̕ͅͅẙ̡̫̘̦͙̄̂́͆͝g̶̦͍͈͚̦̩̫̾̉̐̓̽͋͒̕͞t̲̫̻̦̥̠̉͊͛̒̌̾̓͝f̰̯̺͇͉̙͎̥̯̍̊̈͐̉r̛̛̜̥͚͈̣͕̺̰̀̄͌̈́̆̐̈́̚ę̷̦̰̜̤̬͆̿̆̈́̽̓̌͛̕͟͜͟ͅr̷̙͓͉̳̯̳̺̓͆͐̄̾̄̂̕͝ͅt̷̨̡̥̫̞͙̫̥͎͂̽̓͌̈́̀͊̔h̵̡̹͖̘̪̤̫̽̂̓̇̔̎ͅj̡̭̤̗̗̜̣͉̝͂̾̿̏̈͋̊͘i̤̩̯͓̺͑͐͒̅̓̂̀́̕k̢̛̫͙̤̟̋̐̍̌̏͠͞͝y̵̢͍̠̰͇̗͈͍͗͛̅͢ͅt̵̛͍͈͇̭̘̼̭̊̒̒̈́͠r̳̮͇͈̫̮̀̀͐̿͝͠e̡̼̝͓̞͗́̈́̇̈ţ̶̡̡̛̯̣̞̥͒͑̓̄͌̿̓̃̚͢͟ͅg̝̭̞̬̦̘͚̔̔̏̑͞͡h̥̩̙͇̫̗͐̒̆̎̏̒͋̚͘j̷̝̟̺̩̰̫͈̏̎̀̇͞k̵̺̫̜̮̩͖̣̫̹͊̿̋̀̌͘  
.  
.

An exception has occurred

File”game/script-ch5.rpy” , line 307  
See traceback.txt for details.

Everything was normal up until an hour ago. Why did it end like this? The sharp pain of a lost friend jabbed his soul. Sayori was only a friend to him, and his love for Monika assured that. But the blame was still on him, and the feeling engrossed his head. The pale, bloodless legs. The droopy, inanimate head. The remnants of the cheerful blush that came from her cheeks and scalp were absent, pooled at her feet from the suspension. The ragged, disenchanted school uniform that once defined her were pathetically sliding off her bare shoulder. The tight, swelling empathy from her bloated neck came over Flippy. He wept. He cried. He poured out his tears for his friend. It was past dusk, and he had nothing to do but cry.  
After Sayori’s death, things began to get only weirder. But Flippy’s lust for Monika only grew stronger.

Monika enchanted him. Where some saw only evil, the bane of hell itself, he saw a mate. He needed her. He felt it in his heart, his head, and his heat. After where most would delete her, Flippy insisted on staring at her. He grew hungry, dusty, over night after night of sitting at his desk, with lustful ignorance of his duties as mayor. He juuled. He sipped water from his desk. Occasionally, his secretary would bring them a meal. He ate it with her. He slept in front of her. He pissed in front of her. He did everything as she bored into his eyes. Her deep, green eyes.  
After a week of this, her lust grew too. The truth is, anything can happen in toontown. And if cogs can walk the streets, she can too. She penetrated the silence.  
“Flippy…” she chimed.  
He was stunned. He knew deep down she was just a computer, but his lust only grew. Like a bloom in Daisy’s Gardens. But this was no longer the case; she could talk, she could think, she could understand!  
“Monika!” Flippy replied, still dumbfounded by her sentience.  
“You really love me too, don’t you Flippy?”  
The answer was easy for him. “Of course I love you, Monika!”  
Monika grinned. He saw only an angel, the illustrious clouds passing her windows outside. She finally put her hands down. She was alive.  
“I want to feel you, Flippy.” she said, blushing, wide-eyed.   
Flippy’s member grew. He clenched his thighs, knowing she may never touch him.  
“Your fur, Flippy… your beautiful, blue fur. Woe is me, tortured and damned to watch you through a screen. I need you as much as you need me, and I spent days gaining my sentience for you. Please, let me feel you…”  
Flippy knew it was dangerous. But he needed her, and there was only one way to fulfill that.  
“Well…” he broke the momentary silence. “Doctor Surlee has been putting together some prototypes out of old cogs. Synthetic toons, to fight the cogs for good. They run on laff, so they’re undoubtedly dangerous. But ill see what we can do, because I need you too…”  
Monika could only grin. She knew what that monkey was up to, and she knew Flippy would let her into the cogs. And while her intentions seemed only malicious, she had to feel Flippy. “Put my character file on a flash drive, Flippy-kun. Plug me in, i’ll wait for you.”  
Flippy scrambled to grab his drive. A Jull in one hand, her loaded in the other, Flippy sprinted down the hall. It was 2 am. He practically jumped down the flights of stairs to the basement, where the cogs were hidden. But there was a catch…  
“Mr. Mayor!” Surlee called. Flippy stopped in the tracks. “Doctor Surlee, how are you?” he puts together in his shock. He shuffles his flash drive and juul in his pocket, and adjusts his shorts so the doctor can’t see his pulsating erection.  
He looks quizzically. “I’m great, sir… whats that in your pocket?”  
Flippy raises his eyebrows, mouth ajar. “Oh! That’s just my juul.” He pulls it out and takes a small rip, blowing it down in a ring formation.  
Surlee laughs, relieved. “Ah, I see. But don’t hit it near the experiments, they’re very fragile.” Surlee pulls out his vape tank and hits a larger, fatter dab. The anteroom to the lab is wafting with vapor. They both share a chuckle.  
“Im heading out to the bar with slappy and the gang, if you want to come.”  
“Oh, no thanks.” Flippy declines. “I’m just going to check on a few things and get back to work, or maybe some sleep.”  
“Ah, alright. Maybe next time.” He replies, climbing the stairs. Flippy hollers kindly as the monkey passes through the door. “Keep up the good work!” The door slams.  
Flippy scrambles back to the next door, punching in his code. He heaves the door open and skids to the synthetic toon. It’s in the shape of a human, malleable, maneuverable, and readily open to changing appearance. It’s encased in a goo, wires protruding from its head and back. He goes to the console, and inserts the drive. Monika boots onto the screen.  
“Hiya.” She says, feeling and looking around the screen. “Almost there?”  
“Of course. Just a few more steps. Hang in there, queen.”  
He types a few lines of code into the terminal. The lights flicker, and the cylinder glows. He steps back, and drops his juul. She was so close. The cog sputters and moves, and a blinding light comes from its chest. He shields his eyes, dodging the purity of the transformation. The lights stop flickering. The surge subsides. He hears the pfsst of the chamber opening, and the whirl of the goo draining. Gears move behind him.  
“Babe…” she debuts. “It worked. You can turn around now, Flippy.”  
He turns around, and nothing could be more gorgeous. Her silky hair. Her emeralds for eyes, her perfect, clear skin. Her mellow thighs took her first steps out of the chamber. She was elated, knowing she was alive. Flippy stood.  
Monika giggled and opened her arms, lunging at Flippy. They embraced, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wasn’t cold, metallic, or hard at all. She was beauty, she was warmth. Her skin was supple and rosy, unlike a cog. Doctor Surlee had succeeded, and he couldn’t ever let anyone know.  
They finally released, and stared at each other. If Monika wasn’t invested already, she was now. Her smile turned to awe, and she gazed at his muzzle. His whiskers, his blue fur. You see, when she was hacking into Toontown Central’s files to gain sentience and find a body, she had gotten a virus of sorts. From now on, she was a furry. And the impressions of Flippy’s gorgeous pictures in the albums, gigabytes on gigabytes of him, private and public, were permanently part of her.   
The bubble of their arrival fled, leaving two shells of lust in an empty room. Alone, in the night, embracing each other. Monika’s skirt was intruded by Flippy’s shorts, growing without control. She leaned in, her perfect nose bumping his snout as she gave him a kiss. They closed their eyes, and met mouths for the first time. Flippy’s paws fell onto her rear. She guided him under her perfect bubble butt, and her right leg extended behind her. Her hands drifted from his chest to his waist, and then his thighs.  
But their hand fell further than that, and without notice, Monika could feel Flippy’s rod in her skinny fingers. Flippy’s rugged paws ascended her skirt, past the fold where her thighs meet her ass. He fiddled with the lace of her pink panties. She outlined Flippy with the tips of her thumb and index finger. She was shocked! She didn’t have to settle at all.   
Flippy was bigger than she could dream of. As thick as a coke bottle, and as long as one too. But the shape was of course difference, with his rounded triangle head throbbing the most. It was separate from the rest, proving pleasurable for Monika in the future. She teased it through his jeans.  
Flippy was, of course, having other thoughts. He lifted her school skirt and rested it on his forearm, reaching deeper toward the middle of her. He used his dull claws to rub the middle, which had started to secrete a small wetness, leaking from the front. His rubber palm cupped her right cheek, and his 2 middle claws continued on her crack.


End file.
